the true nature
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: A guerra, apesar da aparente paz, continua a ocorrer nas sombras... Nações não poupam seus soldados, vidas inocentes que desaparecem sem deixar rastros e o destino de um mundo todo se encontra nas mãos de um bebê... yaoi narusasu itanaru
1. o começo

Sasuke: finalmente!

cala boca baka! você não sabe o trabalho que deu escrever isso!

sasuke: é... vencer a preguiça é dificil né?

joga bigorna na cabeça de sasuke

errr bem, MEUDEUSVAICHOVER! a primeira de todas as fics que estão atoladas pela metade no meu pc!

bem tecnicamente essa é a mais recente, mas a primeira que vai pra frente

e mari calma logo(talvez) saia o lemon q eu falei q ia fazer... ou não

bem essa história talvez tenha lemon(se eu der conta de escrever)

yaoi concerteza vai ter, mas casais ainda em formação(só um que é certeza... errr talvez se eu não mudar de idéia no meio)... já que não faço ne idéia de como vai ser o segundo capitulo... é uma supresa atrás da outra hhohohohohohohoho

haverá algumas notas no final se quiser não leia.

disclaimer: naruto não me pertence... lógico pra uma pessoa que sofre lapsos de criativiade criar um série como naruto seria meio dificil se não impossivel.

aproveitem. escrito durante uma aula da facu XD(olha só que menina irreponsavel! XD)

* * *

Um choro desesperado irrompe a noite antes silenciosa e tranqüila. A lua, que seria a única testemunha se esconde atrás de sua fortaleza de nuvens carregadas para não presenciar tão hediondo crime. Uma tempestade se anuncia, traiçoeira, mas silenciosa em compaixão a tão triste canto. Uma mulher surge correndo desesperada protegendo algo em seus braços, algo este que entoava tão infeliz canção e ela em coro com ele clamava por uma ajuda que não viria. As pessoas permaneciam em suas fortalezas chamadas casas não ousando abrir a janela e fingindo dormir, pois suas consciências carregadas de culpa não lhes permitiam o descanso, e ainda sim insistia em negar aquela medíocre realidade.

Um homem aparece em sua frente com um sorriso que lhe arrepia a espinha e a faz num impulso pressionar o bebê contra o peito. Ao ver a reação da mulher seu sorriso se alarga "não será difícil, está quase sem forças" pensa. A mulher se vira no intuito de correr mas paralisa ao ver que atrás dela há um exercito de criaturas flamejantes que se aproximam cercando-a. Uma risada sonora atinge seus ouvidos, o homem se materializa na sua frente, seus olhos vermelhos a encara com crueldade.

- Me entregue o bebê kushina, Minato negou e veja o que aconteceu com ele – solta um suspiro – Uma pena... Não queira ter o mesmo destino que ele.

- Não lhe entregarei meu bebê!

- Você está quase sem forças, seria uma covardia eu... oras vamos me entregue o bebê, estou me cansando dessa brincadeira

- Eu o defenderei com minha vida, não peçais algo que já sabes a resposta!

- Seria um desperdício de beleza e talento mata-la, kushina, por favor!

-Não! – gritou enquanto começava a envolver o bebê que chorava com uma luz branca.

- Não deixarei que você o leve!- Gritou o homem em fúria – Morra! – Gritou lançando uma flecha flamejante que conjurara

- _Alia locus! - _Gritou a mulher antes de ser atingida. A luz se extingue, Seus olhos esbugalham e seu corpo sem vida cai num baque surdo ao mesmo tempo em que a primeira gota de chuva cai no chão. O homem ao ver os braços vazios de mulher solta um urro de fúria.

Um tiro faz os pássaros levantarem vôo das arvores enfeitarem o belo crepúsculo. Um homem se aproxima de sua presa quando um choro chega aos seus ouvidos, ele se vira e vai a procura da fonte do som..

Numa casa próxima a floresta uma mulher olhava constantemente a porta preocupada, já fazia algum tempo que havia escurecido e seu marido ainda não retornara. A janta que ela vinha fazendo já estava pronta. Ela brincava nervosamente com as pontas de seus longos fios negros como a noite. Seus olhos verdes fitavam inquietamente a porta. Recitava para si mesma que tudo ficaria bem apesar de que seu coração acelerado lhe dizia que teria uma grande surpresa. A porta finalmente se abre.

- Querido! – Ela salta do sofá e vai em direção do homem que aparecia na porta com olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor e com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios – Que bom que chegou! Porque demorou tan... – Para ao reparar no pacote que este trazia envolvendo carinhosamente com os braços. – O que é isso?

-venha cá, vou lhe mostrar, mas não fale muito alto ele finalmente dormiu.

-Finalmente dormiu? O que você quer dizer com isso Seishirou?- Ele alargou o sorriso e descobriu o rosto do pequeno bebê que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, Ele tinha pequenos cortes quase cicatrizados em seu rosto, três riscos de cada lado para ser mais exato, e cabelos muito loiros.

- Eu o encontrei chorando no meio da floresta, não parece filho de nenhum dos aldeões aqui. o pobrezinho provavelmente foi abandonado, eu simplesmente não poderia deixa-lo lá.- Ela se aproximou lentamente do bebê e o pegou.

- Kami-sama atendeu nossos pedidos, precisamos registrá-lo na vila.

- Que nome devemos dar a ele Azumi?

- Naruto – respondeu a mulher serena – Sinto que ele estará destinado a grandes feitos. – Agora vá guardar caça e traga o berço que mamãe nos deu no casamento, acho que finalmente chegou a hora de usá-lo. Não demore muito a janta já está pronta.

- Tudo bem.

- Vou cuidar muito bem de você meu pequeno Naruto.

- Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes, ele mal chegou e já está tomando meu carinho eminha atenção – Falou brincando

- É bom mesmo se você vacilar um pouquinho já tenho quem ocupe seu lugar - Ela respondeu rindo.

O tempo passou e naruto cresceu em meio a natureza e as visitas semanais a vila, quando tinha a chance brincava com seus amigos mas a maior parte das vezes se divertia explorando a floresta enquanto sua mãe ficava bordando a na varanda e seu pai adentrava a floresta para caçar.

Ao completar nove anos lá estava ele brincando e sua mãe bordando como de costume quando um homem de túnica branca aparece ao horizonte. Sua mãe ao vê lo salta da cadeira e corre ao seu encontro.

- Sarutobi! – Ela o recebe com um abraço – Que ventos o trazem?

- Alguns chamados saudades, pequena – Ele responde com um sorriso

- Oi velhote! – falou naruto que parara de brincar e olhava o velho com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Oi Naruto, vejo que apesar dos esforços de sua mãe seus modos não mudaram – falou divertido enquanto Azumi olhava o filho desaprovando-o.

- venha, faz anos que não aparece. Entre e prepararei um chá para conversarmos. - Falou conduzindo-o para dentro de casa.

- Claro, claro – concordou seguindo-a e sentando em uma mesa na cozinha observando naruto brincando da janela. – seu filho é uma criança muito especial.

- É... – falou a mulher abrindo um sorriso

- Fazia anos que não a via sorrir assim

- O culpado está a brincar ali fora

- Pelo jeito ele não manipula somente a luz, ele é capaz de acabar com a escuridão no coração das pessoas. – A mulher o olha sem entender, ele então abre um sorriso e aponta para a janela. – Veja.

A mulher se vira e vê naruto brincando com pequenas esferas de luz que flutuavam a sua volta.

- Porque veio aqui? – Ela se volta para sarutobi séria.

- Gostaria de treiná-lo

- Não.

- ele é um rapaz muito talentoso, ele estará seguro.

-Não – Ela fala envolvendo-se em seus braços – não – repete num tom suplicante enquanto seus olhos se enchem de água

- Azumi, a guerra já...

- Você sabe muito bem que a guerra nunca acabou! – ela o interrompe – ela simplesmente continua, não está presente nas ruas, mas continua! Foi por isso que eu e Seishirou mudamos de sobrenome e de cidade você sabe que não suportaria...

- Pelo jeito as trevas ainda não abandonaram seu coração completamente.

- E seria possível faze-lo?

- O garoto já não mostrou que sim.

- Sarutobi ele é só uma criança!

- Cuidarei bem dele, não confia em mim e nem em meus seguidores e sanins?

- Não confio em Orochimaru! – pronunciou o nome com repulsa

- Você está sendo irracional! Não deixe seus sentimentos falarem mais alto que a razão. Orochimaru não está mais conosco há tempos você sabe disso e sabe também não poderá protege-lo para sempre deixe ele ao menos aprender a se defender. Deixe o garoto decidir o que ele quer.

- Ele tem nove anos! Não sabe o que quer!

- Você sabia.

- Tudo bem...-suspirou derrotada passando a mão nervosamente pela testa encarando momentaneamente o chão - nunca consigo fazer você desistir, vá enfrente. – encarou Sarutobi - Mas se lago acontecer a ele você já sabe de quem eu irei atrás. – falou em tom ameaçador fazendo seus olhos verdes amarelarem por um instante. O homem tomou o chá e se dirigiu para fora. Os olhos dela o acompanharam até a porta, depois voltou-se para a xícara que mantinha entre as mãos e uma teimosa lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Naruto – O velho chamou – poderia vir aqui um instante?

- Claro velho. – ele fez as bolinhas sumirem e se aproximou do homem que o chamava.

- poderia fazer aquilo de novo? – pediu paciente.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Truque das bolinhas. Consegue?

- Claro!- Falou naruto fazendo-as aparecerem em dançarem a sua volta.- É muito fácil dattebayo!

- Muito bem. – O homem sorriu – E o que acha de aprender a fazer mais coisas do tipo?

- Como assim? – Perguntou o menino curioso. O velho então estendeu a mão sobre a grama e fez surgir um coelhinho de terra que começou a saltitar em volta dos dois. – Que legal dattebayo! Você vai me ensinar a fazer isso?

- Claro, claro. – Respondeu o homem soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. – Mas você sabe ao menos o que você é?

- Hã? Como assim?

- Não são todos que conseguem fazer isso que fazemos naruto. Você é um a criança especial. – Os olhos do menino o olharam com uma mistura de curiosidade e admiração. – Você naruto é um Elemental, isto é você pode controlar elementos como luz, sombra, eletricidade, terra, água, madeira, vento e fogo. Cada Elemental pode controlar apenas um elemento, e o seu no caso é luz. Agora tudo que você pode fazer é manipulá-la, mas com o treinamento correto você será capaz até de criá-la. E aí está disposto a renunciar a sua vida atual para treinar?

- Mas é claro dattebayo! – respondeu animado

- depois conversaremos com mais detalhes sobre seu treinamento, vá contar a novidade para sua mãe agora.

- Hai!- Ele saiu correndo em direção a casa com um grande sorriso no rosto. Na cozinha sua mãe ainda chorava, mas ao ouvir a voz de seu filho secou as lágrimas. – Mamãe, mamãe! – Gritou naruto indo na direção da mãe – o velho sarutobi disse que... você tava chorando mamãe? – Perguntou olhando fixamente a mãe que tinha as faces e os olhos avermelhados.

- sim meu bem, mas já passou – abriu um sorriso.

- Quem te fez chorar mamãe? O velho sarutobi disse que vai me treinar, então eu vou ficar muito forte e não vou deixar ninguém te fazer chorar de novo! – falou abrindo um sorriso. A mãe então se ajoelha e o abraça.

-É... Ele realmente tem esse poder – Falou sarutobi com um sorriso, fazendo a mãe levantar a beça para olhá-lo. – esse garoto tem o poder de mudar o mundo.

- Com certeza tem – Sussurrou Azumi abraçando o filho mais forte e sendo correspondida com o mesmo carinho.

O sol começava a se por lá fora quando a mãe soltou o menino e se pôs a preparar a janta. Seishirou já havia chegado e conversava com sarutobi sobre o treinamento de Naruto enquanto o menino ouvia atencioso as palavras que saiam da boca de ambos.

- Durma aqui hoje Sarutobi, afinal já anoiteceu – Falou Seishirou.

- Acatarei sua sugestão se não for um incomodo.

- Claro que não! Será um prazer!

-Naruto, partiremos amanhã ao meio dia, não seria apropriado partimos sem antes nos despedirmos corretamente.

- Tá bom velho!

- Venham jantar! – Chamou Azumi pondo a mesa

- Hai! – Gritou naruto correndo em direção a cozinha.

* * *

hum... vamos as notas

elemntais: na minha histórias são pesoas que tem o dom de manipular os elementos a eu bel prazer podendo cria-los a partir do nada depois de um certo nivel, e podem também conjurar magias.

_alia locus:_ significa outro lugar em latim

e se eu clocar algo errado em latim perdoe essa pobrecriatura que recorre a tradutores onnlineXD

reviews?


	2. born

Adiantaria pedir para que não me matassem?

bem... não custa tentar...

não me matem .

obrigada a V-chan por betar o cap

* * *

_Um homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos vermelhos como fogo surge onde instantes antes havia caído um estranhamente silencioso raio. Um sorriso lhe escapou por alguns instantes ao notar a casa que estava a sua frente, caminhando em direção a mesma com passos calmos e controlados. Ele não tinha pressa, nem havia motivo para tê-la. _

_Aproximou-se de uma janela, seus olhos percorreram sérios o interior da humilde casa deixando novamente um sorriso lhe escapar os lábios. Deu um passo para frente adentrando o cômodo. Era um quarto, mais precisamente o único quarto da casa onde um casal dormia tranquilamente. O homem se aproximou da cama e olhou o jovem de cabelos loiros que dormia tranquilamente ao lado de uma jovem ruiva._

_- O casal perfeito – disse, enquanto deixou uma curta gargalha sair, dando a volta para chegar ao lado da ruiva. – Você cuidará dele com todo amor, não é mesmo... Kushina? – Sorriu, ajoelhando-se ao lado da mulher. – O destino do mundo estará nas mãos do garoto que carrega. – E, ao concluir, tocou lentamente a barriga da mulher fazendo-a brilhar por um instante. – Você, pequeno, estará destinado a grandes coisas, é um jovem de coragem e fora escolhido para ser meu éon – disse, retirando a mão do ventre da mulher e caminhando até a parede. – Boa sorte – disse, antes de atravessar a parede e desaparecer._

Naruto corria de um lado para o outro em seu quarto arrumando sua mala, parando às vezes para resmungar um "eu não vou precisar disso", mudando de ideia no instante seguinte. Enquanto isso seus pais e Sarutobi conversavam com um tom sério na sala.

- Mas tem certeza de que ele estará seguro? Você sabe que o Naruto...

- Que eu o que o okaa-san? – perguntou o menino curioso que acabara de entrar na sala assustando a todos e, sem dar tempo para sua mãe responder, continuou – tô pronto! – exclamou o pequeno, pegando uma grande mala e arrastando-a até a sala.

- Naruto... – começou Elena, olhando a grande mala ao lado do menino. – Tem certeza? Você tá pronto?

- Sim, mãe! Olha só minha mala! – Arrastou com dificuldade para frente uma mala estufada de roupas que se abriu, espalhando algumas delas pelos ares e revelando que dentro continha roupas, sapatos, brinquedos... e alguns móveis (o que eu to pensando meu deus! O.O' móveis numa mala?). Todos olharam impressionados.

- Ahn... Naruto... acho melhor eu arrumar essa mala – falou, pegando a mala do menino, catando as roupas que tinham sido arremessadas a sua volta e se dirigindo para o quarto do garoto. Minutos depois ela volta com uma mochila sendo seguida por Naruto, que havia protestado quando ela começara a tirar seus pertences da mala.

- Vamos? – pergunta Sarutobi.

- Espere. Naruto, pode esperar lá fora? Vou dar uma palavrinha com Sarutobi, já já estaremos indo.

- Ok – reponde o menor, se dirigindo para a varanda acompanhado do pai.

Instante mais tarde Surge Azumi atravessando o Portal sendo seguida por Sarutobi.

-Naruto venha cá – Chamou Azumi enquanto se abaixava para envolver o loirinho em seus braços cheios de amor materno. – Boa sorte pequeno, oka-san te ama – falou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas enquanto Naruto correspondia o afago da mãe.

-Não precisa chorar okasa – deixou um sorriso triste surgir em seus lábios, não é uma despedida.

-Boa Sorte Naruto – Disse Seishirou fazendo-lhe um cafuné. – Não se esqueça de escrever.

- Obrigado Oto-san, e não me esquecerei. – Disse o loiro que começava a seguir o homem que caminhava em direção ao Portão – Cuida da oka-san por mim – gritou antes de atravessar os limites de sua casa e começar a seguir uma pequena trilha.

- Pode deixar – respondeu num sorriso e ficaram lá a observar os dois se afastarem até sumirem de vista.

A luz e a sobra dançavam harmoniosamente ao ritmo do vento que balançava a as folhas numa inocente brincadeira de mostrar e esconder a terra do sol numa vã tentativa de irritá-lo. Alheios a toda essa atividade Sarutobi a Naruto seguiam o caminho para Konoha por entre as tranqüilas arvores que riam da pequena frustração do garoto que não conseguia criar nada mais que bolinhas de luz.

-Ah! Que droga! – reclama Naruto, jogando a pedra que segurava no chão, fazendo Sarutobi soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

- O que foi Naruto? – Parou a caminhada e olhou para o menino.

- Tô cansado disso, dattebayo! Quando eu vou aprender a fazer isso que você faz? – respondeu irritado.

- Tudo a seu tempo, as pequenas coisas são as mais importantes. Se não consegue fazer as pequenas, será incapaz de fazer as grandes. Lembre-se, a jornada de mil quilômetros começa com um passo.

- Mas isso é chato! Afinal, qual o objetivo de explodir essa pedra usando a luz? Quero aprender logo como conjurar coisas e executar feitiços como você! – Sarutobi riu e o garoto o olhou sem entender.

- Tudo a seu tempo, pequeno.

- Eu não sou pequeno! – protestou. – Eu já tenho nove anos! – disse, fazendo o número com as mãos. – Noveeeeeeee, olha bem, noveeeeeeeee anos!

- Hahahahahahahahaha tudo bem, me desculpe o equívoco. O que você é, então?

- Eu? Eu sou... Sou... – disse, pensativo. – A vila não fica pra outro lado? Por que estamos indo nessa direção? – Mudou de assunto bruscamente fazendo o velho soltar uma gargalhada.

- Não, não estamos indo para Edo. Estamos indo para Konoha.

- Konoha? Que vila é essa?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? Vá buscar água para prepararmos comida, aí conversaremos sobre isso, OK?

- OK! – respondeu e saiu correndo por entre as árvores que o viram crescer.

- Ufa – soltou um suspiro ao ver o loiro sumir de vista. – Ele tem muita energia – disse para si mesmo antes de começar a recolher os galhos secos por perto para fazer uma fogueira. Tirou uma panela de sua bolsa de viajem.

- Velho, voltei! – gritou Naruto, que vinha trazendo uma garrafa cheia de água.

- Muito bem – falou, colocando a mão sobre a pilha de galhos. – _Incendo _– pronunciou, fazendo com que os galhos se inflamassem.

- Sugoi! – exclamou Naruto, enquanto Sarutobi colocava as verduras que Elena havia lhes dado para a viajem para cozinhar.

- Então... – começou, enquanto se sentava numa pedra. – O que quer saber sobre Konoha?

- Tudo! – falou Naruto sorrindo e sentando-se de frente para o homem.

- Tudo? Mas se eu lhe contar tudo você não terá nenhuma surpresa quando chegarmos.

- E isso faz diferença?

- Faz toda a diferença.

- Tô varado – sussurrou o pequeno quando o cheiro da sopa invadiu suas narinas e seu estômago começou a se contorcer de desejo pela comida que ainda não estava pronta.

- O que disse?

- Tô com fome – repetiu o garoto, sorrindo sem graça.

- Hahahahahahaha, calma, daqui a pouco estará pronta.

- Agora fale de Konoha!

- OK, OK. Konoha é uma vila que se localiza ao sul de Edo, a vila que você morava, ela é conhecida em vários países e famosa por seus elementais.

- Só isso?

- E eu vou tirar de você a experiência de ouvir a história de Konoha da boca de seus habitantes? Eu não seria capaz disso.

- Mas...

- O resto você terá de descobrir sozinho. – sorriu e antes que o outro pudesse protestar novamente, emendou – A comida está pronta – disse, pegando duas vasilhas de sua bolsa de viajem e servindo a sopa oferecendo uma delas a Naruto, que aceitou com gosto.

Após comerem e descansarem por um instante, guardaram suas coisas e se puseram a caminhar em direção ao sul. Naruto, sem se dar por vencido, continuava a bombardear Sarutobi com perguntas que eram respondidas de maneira superficial para aguçar a curiosidade do garoto. O sol caminhava pelo céu acompanhando aquela divertida situação, quando de repente Naruto parou boquiaberto ao ver um grande portão a sua frente.

- Bem vindo a Konoha – Sorriu Sarutobi.

- Konoha... Konoha é tudo isso? – perguntou, cheio de incerteza, apontando para o grande portão de madeira que se encontrava aberto. Algumas pessoas deixavam a vila em suas carroças, outras a pé, e olhavam com uma certa surpresa o garotinho loiro que acompanhava o ancião, o qual os cumprimentava gentilmente com um aceno.

- Você nem viu nada ainda. Vamos entrar? – disse gentilmente, virando-se para o garoto.

- Vamos! – disse, abrindo um sorriso para Sarutobi.

* * *

Antes de vocês despejarem seu odio e ressentimento sobre mim (lembrem-se se me matarem não tem final =DD) gostaria de me explicar(se é que adiantaria alguma coisa... mas gostaria de tentar...)

bem... a história caso vocês percebam vai ter um tema bem complexo(ao menos pra mim) e sim eu já tenho toda ela planejada bonitinha, mas o problema é que alguns detalhes essenciais demoram para sair sem contar com a inspiração que sempre me deixa na mão... eu já estava com uma boa parte do cap concluida durante todo esse tempo, mas ainda faltava algo... algo que só resolveu aparecer esses dias, cansei de contar quantas noites e fins de semana que eu abria o arquivo e ficava parada na frente do pc tentando escrever, se se kami quiser o proximo capitulo será concluido de maneira mais rápida.

sei que não mereço maaaas... reviews? nem que seja me xigando XD

Se eu colocar o itachi cantando "whole lotta love" rebolando igual ao Robert Plant(led zepelin), vcs me perdoam?.

e sim eu mudei o nome dos pais dele, porque não via sentido em tudo ter nome japonês e os pais deles não...

see ya o/


End file.
